Trollmance
by VialCreatures
Summary: A/U Karkat decides that today is not the day to spend in his hive and finds himself at Sollux's instead. Unfortunately for the pair they possess mixed feelings for one another that are channeled in a certain direction. A/N I can't summary. Rated for foul language, gore, and adult themes among other things.
1. Chapter 1 Aren't You Coming In?

**(A/N) **This is my very first fanfiction and it is actually a collaboration work with a Sollux roleplayer so they played Sollux and I took on the part of Karkat. There might be some repetition as this_ is_done in the form of a roleplay but you will read the story from both points of view.

**(A/U)** This is rated for eventual gore in later chapters and maybe a little bit of smut. We'll see how it goes.  
If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Aren't You Coming In?  
**

* * *

Normally at this time of day, this particular troll would be wasting his precious time tapping away at his worn down husktop, giving insignificant messages to insignificant people. Or at least that was how it seemed. It seemed as if day by day he never got a break from the shenanigans of the humans. The useless shenanigans. But in his eyes, everything was much MUCH different. For him, this was not a question of whether or not what he said and did was important. No, this was about whether or not that these people, so seemingly insignificant to his own existence, were going to live or die. That was a lot of pressure to put on one person, or rather, one troll.

Karkat Vantas to be exact. He could be called a lot of things, douchebag, asshole, idiot, fuckass, anything really. But he called himself only one thing, the leader of the red team. And the Knight of Blood supposedly (and exclusively). Regardless, Karkat seemed to take it upon himself to ensure these human's protection no matter how miniscule they seemed to him. But it was also the protection of his eleven friends. The only trolls that ever had come close to understanding who he was. It was important that they get out of the circumstances alive.

But as previously stated, he was not doing his self-appointed job at the moment. No, instead he was walking down the long red clay path that wound away from his hive and out of sight. To his right, where the path did not turn was the sea. The waves bubbled quietly along the shore as the wind whispered to the land. He was among the few land dwellers that lived near the sea. In general though, they avoided it. Sea dwellers weren't fond of them and land dwellers of the others. Regardless, with Krabdad as a lusus, Karkat didn't really have a choice but to keep him near the beach. In general though, he avoided it at all costs.

To his left stretched out the long reddish brown path which he followed. It went over a hill and out of sight, and he was just fine with that. In this direction was the hive stems. This was where the largest of hives were, like Sollux's. Some of his surrounding neighbors called it 'hive city' because they were so big.

Right now he was taking the rare break from his trolling. Something a troll rarely ever did.

* * *

Fingers loudly tapped away at the husktop set in front of him on his desk. Long wires curved and wrapped around in random places, hanging off the desk and coiling onto the floor where the wires met many plug ins that one would swear would cause an electrical blow out if anymore were plugged in. The dual horned troll had one leg pulled up onto his chair, an arm wrapped around it, keeping it close to his chest. Leg hanging off of the chair occasionally pressed into the floor to gently sway his body back and forth in his spinning chair. If a human were to ever glance at this psychic troll, they would label him as a 'hardcore gamer'. Sollux never really bothered to try out these fancy online games the humans often talked about, except he was a master hacker and had a rather brilliant mind on computer technology. In fact, he had created the very game itself which was an attempt to save the doomed timeline they now currently lived in.

In the darkness of the room, there were constant sounds of buzzing, coming from the small hive of bees that dwelled within the corner of his room. Dual spectrum eyes glanced over every once in a while from his bright screen, as if checking upon them. They produced so much honey, he swore that he would wake up from his sopor pod one day and have his bi-colored shoes step in a large puddle of sticky yellow honey. He avoided it though at all costs. Consequences were given to anyone who ate the mind honey, and the psionic troll had encountered that only once. And he learned his lesson. Although it was on accident, he vowed to never get his mouth near that stuff again. It was times like these that the bees were so loud, that he tempted on snapping his fingers to put them asleep. He was usually able to deal with the buzzing. Sometimes.

His visions included many different trolls dying in horrid ways, hearing their screams deep within his mind. It nearly drove him crazy, which he had to suppress those feelings, and it was often that thought that made him so good at hiding his emotions well when it came down to a bad situation. His external shell showed little emotion, but deep inside, he cared for his friends. With his psychic abilities, he was able to warn them of their impending doom, and the doom of their timeline. He had visions that he'd go blind, and eventually he'd come to accept that fact no matter how scared he was on the inside. Often enough, he'd blame himself for things. Things that weren't his fault. Things like his friends dying. Since he had the ability to warn others, even though it was their fate to die, he felt awful to know that they could do almost nothing to change their fate. He would sit there at his computer, wondering why he couldn't change things. His thoughts ran rampant in his mind, and he would often troll the humans or others of his kind to distract himself from said thoughts.

And yet.. today felt different. He wasn't in the mood to troll anyone, and for some reason when he glanced at who was online, no names appeared to be. John ended up signing on, but there was no way he'd troll him at the moment. That human was such a derp to Sollux and made him internally chuckle from time to time. Humans could be so stupid, and yet, trolls could be too. Humans interested him. They were a lovely subject to study upon, and he found much similarities between their species. Very little things tended to be different but the most noticeable thing of all was how humans loved each other. They only had one lover, which seemed impossible. It was almost unable to be understood by the trolls since they had four quadrants of different 'lovers'.

The psionic inhaled deeply before letting out a loud sigh, the buzzing easily coming over the sound of his frustrated sigh. The bright light from his husktop brightened his image in the room, which made the rest of the room impossible to see in the darkness. Light reflecting off of his bi-colored glasses, his dual spectrum eyes studied the screen contently before he decided to go ahead and log off of the messenger, closing his husktop until he heard the familiar click of it closing. His tongue slowly slid out of his mouth, sticking out between his rather noticeable fangs that were an easy excuse for his speech impediment. His teeth had caused his lisp, and it was difficult to pronounce anything with 'S's. Whether or not he didn't talk much because of his lisp, or because his mind was running rampant with visions and the screams of others - that was unknown over half the time. He wasn't a troll of many words, yet chit chatted his life away when trolling others on the internet.

Sliding his chair away from his computer, he slowly stood up and ran a hand through his ebony colored hair. Another sigh was elicited, thinking of what he could possibly do. It was one of those rare times where he felt like being active away from the husktop, which was something trolls didn't normally do. Sometimes he would take walks throughout his hive and check upon his lusus, but other than that he spent most of his time on the internet coding new things. Strolling over to the large window in his room, he pressed his forehead against the cold glass. Exhaling, it created a small cloud of precipitation on the surface, in which he wiped away with his forearm to stare out with wondrous eyes at the horizon. The psionic tilted his head, eyes catching something interesting to his thoughts out along the vast land of their world. Another troll was out strolling along the beach it seemed like. Curiosity had killed the cat, and a small smirk tugged at his lips. He knew to stay away from the surface of the sea as well, but he need not worry since he didn't live in a hive near it. Pushing away from the window, he decided to head down the many halls that made the structure of his hive and see just who decided to stay away from their husktop as well for the day.

* * *

As the Cancer scuttled down the path he let out a sigh and paused for a moment to look around. There was long grass on either side of the path that swayed from side to side in the gentle wind. Fluffy white clouds rolled overhead, tumbling across the sky in a majestic manor. It was quiet here. Soft rustle of the leaves on the trees, the whistle of the wind as it pushed his hair back, he might have actually smiled then. Finally some peace. Something he seldom had anymore. He felt like life was always so loud. It was loud in the quiet way. The silence was so loud. It was like every day that he heard nothing but the whirring of the husktop fan and the beeping of Trollian telling him he had a new message. He couldn't stand just that anymore. If he had to, Karkat swore he would go insane. So instead he listened to the soothing sounds of the outdoors. The sights, the smells, Karkat had forgotten what this was like. It was a glorious feeling right now.

After a while he decided to move on towards Alternia's own 'hive city'. He shoved his hands in his pockets after brushing a wisp of hair from his eyes. Slumping his forwards in his meek manor that he did, he trudged forward slowly. Karkat wasn't the most social of trolls. He talked to people all the time but when it came to being in person he wasn't all that good at not being the most awkward troll alive. He certainly had a bold personality but didn't at all look it when you first met him. Dark circles were under his eyes almost permanently and in contrast with his pale grey skin, it was a lot to take in. Additionally, he was always slumped over a little unless he was fighting. He fought a lot, not so much a fight but rather an argument, he certainly had his opinions and he was going to make sure to protect them.

Reaching the large hives he looked at them for a moment before shaking his head. They were too big for his liking. He himself didn't live in a particularly large hive but it wasn't small. Like most hives on Alternia, these were abstract with black walls and windows of various sizes all rimmed with red. It sounded like it would make for a boring place but it was quite the contrary. Still, Karkat wasn't really interested in all that. He wasn't interested in this sight-seeing type shit. It wasn't his thing or what he came here for. Then again, he had no idea why he was here. Just a simple walk. And so far, it had served his purpose. He was finally away from Krabdad. Gog, he couldn't stand that lusus anymore. They could barely coexist on the same planet but the same hive? Forget about it.

What to do… He fiddled with the hem of his shirt a little as a cool breeze swept through the area. His eyes cast over the area picking out the most familiar hive, Sollux's. Stopping once more he stared at it, debating whether or not to go over there. He and Sollux had a complicated relationship. They certainly didn't love each other. That was no doubt. But they didn't hate each other either. Sollux had never done anything that upset him more than the regular. They mostly just had petty fights and such. Sometimes Karkat felt like they could be considered friends, but then the Gemini had to fuck it up and make fun of his programming skills, or something like that. It was no secret that Sollux was smart, no that wasn't true, he was a genius. If it was asked, Sollux could do it. Most trolls spent their time being secretly jealous of that.

Additionally, Sollux was nice to people. Sometimes he lost his cool when he was having one of his bi-polar moments that few understood but he usually was nice, that was at least his default setting. Everyone got along with him quite well, Karkat was maybe a little jealous of that. No one ever seemed to understand how much Karkat cared about everyone it was hard to live like that. To spend his time worrying about trolls and not have anyone to care in return. He wished somebody would sometimes. Mostly he pushed that off to the side, disregarding the thoughts.

He turned his attention back to the hive, again debating whether or not to go up to the door. It couldn't hurt right? What was the point though? He had nothing to say to Sollux. It wasn't like the Gemini would be happy to see him. They would probably just end up arguing about something stupid instead. He nibbled on his lip with razor sharp teeth looking at the hive as if he was judging its value or something of that sort. His fingers continued to fiddle awkwardly with the hem of his black long-sleeved shirt.

* * *

Why was it suddenly so odd that many trolls were leaving their husktops today to venture about? To Sollux, it was odd anyways. He had remembered being on moments prior and barely anyone was online. Like they actually had something busy to do in their life that kept them away from the computer. Odd. Sollux sometimes didn't responded, but only because he was working on some coding or working with getting his legs untangled from the many wires that hung off the desk.

His dual colored hues glanced around every now and then at the walls of his hive, making sure everything was in order and nothing was out of place. At times his lusus would shake the hive from above, which sometimes made a wall or a room collapse and the Gemini would have to fix it. Easily of course, but it was still a waste of time when he could be doing better things with his life like trolling or coding. But today, the hive seemed perfectly fine in aspect. Sollux didn't feel like checking every single room in the giant hive, however. Nope. Not today.

It was odd that laziness had taken him over. There was rarely a time where he even took a break from coding except when sleeping and other various needs. Craning his head to once again look out another window, the light of the sky above reflected off of his glasses and created an eerie combination of red and blue upon the back wall from the glass lenses. "Hm?" He murmured something inaudible to himself, eyes catching sight of the Cancer once again. Was he aiming to head over here for a visit? Since when the fuck did other trolls leave their hive to visit others? In a way, if this was true, Sollux felt a little flattered.

He thought over half the time that most of the trolls hated him with his bipolar attitude. One minute he was depressed, the next he was happy. It was a reason he hid his emotions so well and replaced it with smartass comments and rude gestures. Inhaling slowly through his teeth, it was heard a loud and ricochet off the walls in the silence of the hall.

Making his way to the main room, he slid his hands into his grey jean pockets, slowly striding over to his hive door. The ability of being a psychic was easy as shit. He could sense the presence of the Cancer near his door, which made the dual horned troll reach forward and slowly swing his door open with an unamused look on his face.

He stared directly at the nubby horned troll, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Well, well, if it ithn't Karkat." Stupid lisp. "Why are you here? I would have expected you to be at Gamzee's or thomeone elthes hive." Sollux honestly had no idea why Karkat decided to visit him instead of his moirail, or anyone else. He wasn't used to it. The psionic wasn't usually the first choice of anyone's attention.

* * *

Karkat was pretty much sure he had a mini vascular pump attack when the door swung open startling him. Immediately though, any surprise that might have been there before vanished as he looked at the troll. He himself looked tired while Sollux just looked… peppy. Happy wasn't the right word but peppy or upbeat or at the least /awake/ would have described him. "Don't act so flattered. I didn't come here to see you-" he stopped himself before he finished. It was strange, he hadn't come here for anything but actually now that they were talking to each other. Seeing Sollux didn't really seem like all that bad of an idea right about now.

"I mean. Um. I was just walking around and I came by here. And why the HELL would I ever be at Gamzee's hive? Have you ever been in that place? I would more enjoy having my fingers individually bitten off than set foot in that cesspool of a hive. It's horrific. Gamzee is great and all, but he literally has no sense of cleanliness whatsoever." Karkat could rant all day about such things but something told him Sollux didn't really care. He never seemed to. He never seemed to be entertained or impressed with anything Karkat said. It was pretty much always pushed to the side and disregarded, if not, berated or insulted. That wasn't just Sollux, trolls in general. It was one among many reasons why Karkat was such a bitter troll.

He scratched the back of his head with sharp yellow nails which caused his jet black hair to poof up a little in the back giving it an uneven, lopsided look which he ended up smoothing back down with his fingers. "I don't have to be here if you don't want me here. I wasn't exactly looking to come up to your door or anything. You're the one who decided to open it so this isn't exactly my problem." Honestly? HONESTLY? He asked himself. He was pretty sure he was just babbling at Sollux. He only ever babbled when he was nervous and had nothing to say but felt like he had to say something. That was strange for Karkat. Especially since this was Sollux and he was /never/ nervous around him. Why was he now? Probably because the troll didn't seem too irritated to see him right about now. In a way, that made Karkat a little bit… happy. But additionally, he felt like he needed to say something. Like if he didn't, he would just get a door closed in his face and he would be roaming alone again. At first that was enjoyable but talking to someone in person was even better. Not that he would admit any of this to the Gemini. It was more of a self-assessment.

* * *

Sollux leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, a cocky smile present upon his lips. Bi-colored hues closing half-way, he only stared at the Cancer from under his glass lenses with an amused look. Karkat always seemed like one to scare easily, and just now, his actions had confirmed the psionic's suspicion. Then again, the red blooded troll knew how to regain his composure quite fast. And to that, Sollux gave props to him silently. Upon hearing the others words, the Gemini pushed himself gently off of the doorway, making a small clicking sound with his tongue before sighing slightly. "Oh, KK, I knew you'd thay thomething like that." Which he did. Karkat never seemed like one to just up and visit someone unless it for a reason. This wasn't exactly a reason to visit, but they just happened to cross paths and it was actually rather awkward in his opinion. It wasn't often that he got company nor was it often that he came into actual talking contact with another troll besides instant messaging upon his husktop. It was quite a nice change to just talk one on one, but then again SolluX Captor was not one to say his emotions at that moment. He only held it in with a slight smirk.

Upon the Cancer's silence, the psionic tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Silence was actually not of Karkat's normal stature. Was something possibly so wrong he was rendered silent in a sentence or was it just that he was that gog damn bored? "Tch," With a slight chuckle, the psionic found himself sliding his hands in his jean pockets. It was funny to hear that Karkat wouldn't even visit his own moirail despite how close they were all because of Gamzee's messy sense of cleanliness. He understood how it would bother Karkat though since he was one to care about what his hive looked like a lot of the time. When he wasn't focused on coding, anyways. "That'th funny. You won't thpend time with your own moirail yet you'll thtand here and talk to thomeone like me." He wanted to mutter something rather rude along with that sentence, but he figured he'd hold his tongue on that one for just a short time. If anything, he'd being up how stupid he thought it was later.

With another chuckle, Sollux couldn't help but almost invite Karkat in. He seemed amused by the Cancer's reactions today and although he would NEVER admit it, a shy Karkat was honestly kind of cute. However, he kept that thought shoved into the back of his mind, and hopefully he'd forget about it later. That was not something he would ever say aloud. Nope. Definitely not. "Hm," He brought a hand up and gently bit the tip of his thumb in slight thought, eyeing the red-blooded troll with little interest. It was just how Sollux was. No matter how bored he looked on the outside, the psionic's mind was actually running over various thoughts at the same time. Finally speaking after an ungodly amount of silence, he tilted his head and replied back with, "I don't mind having you around thith time. It'th quite nice to actually thpeak with a troll every once in a while," The Gemini stuck his tongue out between his fangs, another smirk tugging at his lips. This would be amusing if Karkat actually decided to stay.

* * *

Karkat sort of just stood there awkwardly as the other troll spoke. He was never good with all of this face to face talking. That was why it was avoided most of the time. But then again, he didn't /have/ to be here. He just was. The whole conversation concept was sort of lost on Karkat which explained why he was so goddamn quiet. There was no fighting so it was intimidating to have to talk to someone as they stood there in front of you, reading your facial expressions, listening to your voice, and of course, the aspect of them looking down at you. So instead he listened to the other, examining him closely not even noticing that he too was being scrutinized in the other's eye.

The long expanses of silence didn't register in the smaller troll's head. When Sollux spoke, he listened and when he was quiet, Karkat's mind raced making up for the silence. Finally the Gemini said something that really got Karkat's attention and his eyes refocused on him. "What do you mean you don't mind having me around this time? Like all the other times- all what? Three of them? –weren't okay?" Okay so that wasn't the best thing he could have said just then. Despite what other trolls may think of him, Karkat knew how to be nice to others and he knew when someone was trying to genuinely be kind to him. It was just really hard to find the right words to say. After all, he had spent so much time being insulted that it was a default setting to just know that he was. "I mean. That's not what I meant." He was mentally face palming himself now. Why was he being so weird? This whole afternoon was just plain weird.

With a heavy sigh he cleared his throat. "Okay, let me start over. What I /meant/ to say was that are you offering me to stay or what are you even asking me? I just don't understand. That is if you are asking me anything. Otherwise you are literally standing there watching me babble like an absolute moron as you silently make fun of my moronic behavior in which case fuck you. But if you are in fact asking me anything then if…" He was doing it again, he was babbling and he didn't know why. And why was Sollux looking at him like that? With that stupid little smirk and those bi colored eyes that were near impossible to read? What was he thinking?

* * *

At that moment in time, Sollux could read how blank the other troll seemed to be. In a way, it was kind of funny how Karkat was acting in front of him. His personality behind the husktop screen was considerably different than being actually face to face and attempting to hold a conversation with him. In a way, the psionic could see that they had similar problems with themselves and other trolls. Karkat was highly misunderstood and secretly cared about his friends - and Sollux the same. They both were treated like shit sometimes by the other trolls, except Karkat seemed to let everything out in anger. Sollux would just keep it all in and shrug off the situation until it became too much to handle. Tilting his head to the other side, he almost wondered what the fuck was wrong with the red-blooded troll today. It was unlike him. Then again, they never really had come face to face for a rather long time until now. It was making the psionic rather baffled.

Lifting an arm and leaning it against the doorway, his sharp claws gently tapped an unrecognizable rhythm on the wooden material, as if he was beginning to grow impatient with Karkat's silence. Was he going to take his offer or not? Another cocky smirk tugged at his lips - did he just silence the troll with one sentence? It boosted his ego, that was for sure. With a sudden chuckle, he inhaled sharply to reply to the hard headed troll. "Whoa, whoa. Chill the fuck out, KK." He was not offended or hurt by what he had said, anyways. It was actually rather… funny. Karkat seemed baffled and confused, not knowing what to say. It was weird, really. Sollux knew how to read people. It was a simple fact - their eyes. People held their true emotions in their eyes, regardless if they were lying or not. The Gemini could tell that the Cancer was only saying that out of defense of preciously being treated badly, hence not taking it in an offensive manner. And yet, it was hard to read the psionic because of his eyes.

"I'm offering you to thtay, thilly. Are you going to take the offer or not?" Sollux was a rather impatient person at times, but he was surprised he even gave Karkat this long to make a decision. A sudden change on the look of his face said everything. He was babbling. Fucking babbling. On and on and on and on. "Holy thit, KK. Jutht thut up. It'th either a yeth or a no." He hadn't meant for it to sound rather mean, but he wouldn't shut up and it was beginning to irritate his already present headache. He raised his hand to rub his temples in frustration, eyes closing behind his dual colored glasses.

* * *

Karkat ceased babbling upon hearing the other troll's irritated troll and just looked down at his feet for a moment in an embarrassingly shy manor. As soon as his eyes were focused on the tops of his worn black sneakers, smudged with reddish dust and dirt did he realize how pitiful acting in such a way made him look. Were you really going to let Sollux make you feel all shy and nervous and shit? What is this? He looked up at the other with narrowed eyes, like two thin golden slits that seemed to glow ever so softly. "No need to be a fucking douchebagel about it Sollux. You could just make the shit you say a little more clear and we wouldn't have to turn all of this into a national fucking crisis for gog's sake." He caught himself before he could say anything further, closing his mouth on a particularly touchy insult. There were many things he could have said just then. He could have mentioned everything he hated about the other troll, every time he had fucked up, everything. He was in a bad mood, irritated, pissy. Insults could simply spew from him like water from a faucet that was about to burst. But he held it all in. That was unusual and usually meant any outburst that happened prior would be worse than usual. That wasn't like Karkat to hold anything back and it was a moment that he didn't know why he felt as though he needed to. Nevertheless, he moved onto a different thought process.

"And sure, whatever. I'll fucking stay and shit if you want me to. I don't have anything that I really need to do today so yeah…" Well that sounded stupid. But in order to risk babbling anymore and further pissing off Sollux, Karkat simply left it like that, shifting his weight awkwardly onto his other foot as he slowly crossed his arms over his thin frame. Karkat was almost obsessively thin from the hours that he had spent in front of the computer talking to other trolls and the humans. Eating was not on his top priorities, nor was any other real form of personal health care. Why? Simply because he had bigger problems to deal with.

* * *

Finally, that babbling has ceased. The Cancer had shut the fuck up, and the psionic lifted an arm to lean it against his doorway, his index finger and thumb pushing his glasses down his nose to rub the bridge a bit. To be honest, if Karkat had kept talking, Sollux would have most likely felt another headache come along, and he had no plans whatsoever to allow the red blooded troll to see him like that. It was always different, really. His reactions to his headaches varied along with the amount of pain he would feel. Endless voices of people dying was not something someone ever wanted to hear. Aradia heard the dead people. He heard their screams and pleas before passing. Depending on the amount of pain, his eyes would sometime crackle with electricity and he would actually begin crying because he couldn't take it. Other times, he would be staring at his husktop screen, but avoid as much light as possible due to severe migraines. However, pushing that thought aside, he couldn't help but put on another smartass smirk towards the Cancer. How could he have been anymore clearer? Was Karkat just that idiotic and not understanding today? "You're the only one making thith into a national crithith, KK. Calm the fuck down. You thould be happy I even want your company right now." There it was. The appearance of a headache. But perhaps distraction from the Cancer being there could help him from the pain. Never before had he thought that being near someone could easily distract you from certain things.

There was something about Karkat that Sollux found rather unique. The arm leaning against the doorway went up as he ran his fingers through his own ebony hair, watching the others actions with a keen eye. Maybe it was his height? His horns? His personality? The way he- thoughts were getting way out of hand. Quickly shaking his head back and forth to push those thoughts back as well, chest heaving slightly with a loud sigh. "Come on in, then." Turning his body, he dropped his hand back down to his side before reentering his hive, glancing over his shoulder to motion the Cancer in.

* * *

**(A/N) **_Chaper One is COMPLETE~!_

I hope you all enjoyed it because we had one heck of a time writing it. Make sure you review and let me know what you think and if you would like this to continue.

Critizism is always welcome as long as you are nice about it.

_So be a dear and review this shit!_

Chapter Two is going to get a little saucy. -motions to title of fanfic-

_THANKS SO MUCH!  
_

_-VialCreatures_


	2. Chapter 2 Theriouthly?

**(A/N) **Thanks so much for all of those lovely people who pitched in their opinions, even if it was just to tell me they liked it. Thank you thank you. And in return, I grant you with the next chapter. From here it may get a little more... violent.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Theriouthly?**

* * *

_ "Come on in, then." Turning his body, he dropped his hand back down to his side before reentering his hive, glancing over his shoulder to motion the Cancer in._

* * *

"Shut up," Karkat mumbled back to him quietly as he stepped into the Gemini's rather large hive. He kept his eyes on his sneakers as he walked inside, as if his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world and peeling his eyes from them would just be internal torture. Truth was, he had never been to Sollux's hive before, or not in a long time, he couldn't really remember the circumstances. Either way, he didn't know what to expect and he was afraid to look up. It was no secret that the taller troll was a computer nerd. He knew everything there was to know basically. A master coder. Something Karkat would forever and always be jealous of. So instead of taking in his surroundings he kept a casual gaze on his feet, awkwardly playing with a loose thread on his slate grey pants.

By human standards, and troll standards for that matter, Karkat was short. He couldn't have been much over five feet tall. It didn't help his case much that he had a tendency to slump his shoulders a little, enough to make him look even shorter. Standing properly was just too much work. He had unruly black hair that puffed up in all directions around his rounded horns. He had pale grey skin, paler than most trolls as he almost never went outside. His eyes were yellow with dark, almost black circle under them from hours of sleep he never got. Perhaps even with all of these features that would be considered undesirable (next to his personality and tendency to be an absolute douchebag) Karkat had one saving grace. He was adorable as fuck. His face was perfectly round and he had thin black lips that were just plump enough to add to his overall cuteness. Despite the tired circles under his eyes, he always had this little sparkle in them, like a tiny flicker of happiness. As for his hair, in combination with the cuteness of his face, it gave him a scruffy puppy look. Of course, the female trolls often made a point of telling him he was adorable but Karkat never believed them at all.

* * *

The psionic noted that blank personality the Cancer seemed to keep as he entered the hive with little interest. Karkat made it seem like he so badly wanted to keep Sollux company that it made the Gemini chuckle slightly. Turning his body and shifting his weight on his heel, he quietly shut the door to his hive behind him as he eyed the Cancer with sudden interest. Why was Karkat so shy in person and yet when it came down to knowing him face to face, he was the most shy troll Sollux had ever seen? Was it because he was in a completely new and different environment than his own? "Jutht don't touch anything. Here, follow me." He lifted a hand and gently brushed it along Karkat's shoulder the moment he walked by, almost to motion the other to follow him up the long pathway up the stairs.

As he passed, the Gemini noted the others height, and Karkat seemed a lot shorter than he thought he was before. Did he shrink or was Sollux's mind playing tricks on him again? He wouldn't be surprised, honestly. It did that all of the time. Sollux was at least a whole foot taller than the nubby horned troll. If not an entire foot and a few inches to add on more height that was obviously there. If the psionic was one to judge trolls by their outer appearance, he would be judging Karkat nonstop to the ends of the fucking planet. That pale skin, his shortness, those tired eyes. his unkempt hair - did he even bother to take care of himself? The more he thought about it as he walked up the stairs, the less time it took for him to suddenly stop and grip the railing as he turned his head to stare at Karkat from over his shoulder.

"Are you doing alright, KK? You theem really out of it." He decided to ask just because it was bothering him. Not for Karkat's sake, right? Okay, it was for Karkat's sake but Sollux was going to continue to act like he really didn't care.

* * *

Karkat jumped a little as Sollux' hand brushed over his shoulder. After his mini-heart attack he turned to follow the psionic. Walking the path to the stairs he didn't say anything. Although, he kind of wanted to speak up once the Gemini told him not to touch anything as if he was a fucking grub or something. He followed after the troll nonetheless down the corridor, shuffling his feet ever so slightly and keeping his eyes down. The Cancer was never the face-to-face kind of guy. In fact he was horrible in person.

Online, Karkat was fearless, rude, blunt, and loud. But in person, in reality, that was a tough façade that he put on from time to time. It wasn't something that he couldn't do, it was just easier not to do anything. So he was almost expressionless. As Sollux spoke to him he looked up suddenly to meet eyes. He stopped his trekking up the stairs to narrow his eyes into two glowing yellow slits, "I'm fine. Get the fuck out of my business. Just because I fucking 'seem out of it' doesn't mean a fucking thing. What do you know about me? Nothing, so stay out."

Karkat might not have been so defensive had Sollux not just noticed that. How was it that someone who barely talked to him could figure things out faster than his closest friends? He shouldn't be that easy to figure out and thus, he got defensive of himself. He didn't need anyone's help, he was fine on his own. Or at least that what he kept on telling himself. He would never admit anything to anyone.

* * *

The presence of the Cancer online was completely different than the one that Sollux could sense compared to the one in front of him right now. Well, following behind him up the stairs anyways. The psionic wouldn't have told Karkat to not touch anything if he was used to having physical company within his household, but because he wasn't, Sollux was not going to take any chances in something breaking. Shit already breaks every day from his angry lusus from atop the hive making earthquakes that would knock shit over. In turn, the psionic would have to clean it up, but that was actually rather simple since all he had to do was use his psionic powers to do so.

Upon hearing Karkat's harsh words, the dual horned troll stood still and held his composure as the shorter of the two almost began ranting. Honestly, he was tired of Karkat's cursing even if he followed close in his footsteps with that language. He could easily read people, and he could easily see that Karkat was irritated with what he had asked. But why? It was all in his secret best interests to wonder if the little guy was alright, but if he was going to act like this-

Shifting his weight, he swiftly turned around and reached an arm up to quickly grasp the front of the Cancer's shirt, fisting the material in his hand as he pushed the shorter troll against the stairway railing. His other hand still held onto said railing, but his body was slightly hunched over to be face to face with the little annoyed troll. It was funny, really. What the other trolls had said about Karkat being adorable was true. He was stubborn - and Sollux liked that.

"Look, KK-" He hissed out, lightly pushing his back more into the railing, "I athked out of interetht, okay? Don't get tho fucking butthurt over that. You act ath if no one giveth a shit. For once do you ever thtop to think that maybe thomeone doeth? For once, thtop being tho defenthive. The only reathon I don't know anything about you ith becauthe you never share with anyone."

* * *

Karkat might not have flipped his shit if Sollux hadn't just practically manhandled him. Not only was it embarrassing to be pushed around, but it was also demeaning. Karkat snarled lowly as he was pressed up against the railing. His eyes narrowed even further and his black lips pulled back from two rows of razor sharp teeth. It was rare for him to become hostile in a near feral way towards another troll but on occasion it happened. But then again, there was only one other occasion and Karkat was high as fuck then. In other words, he was really pissed off right about now.

Shoving the Gemini off of him into the opposite wall he made no advance to grab him into the same vice grip treatment. Mostly because he knew that if it turned into a fight between him and Sollux, he would not be the victor. But Karkat did promise himself if another finger was laid on him again, he was going to be vicious about it. He couldn't stand people looking down on him. It was like he wasn't worth their time and there was nothing good about him.

Huffing for a moment he glared at the other, "If you EVER fucking lay a finger on me again, I will rip you to pieces. And furthermore, nobody does give a shit about me. Welcome to reality Sollux. If you want to be a douche and poke fun of the way I fucking am, then go ahead. But don't expect to wake up the next morning. At all." There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do. But right now, he was so mad there was no comprehension. Not only had Sollux figured him out in two seconds, he had also pissed him off beyond belief in about the same number.

His fingers twitched with the urge to do something, to absolutely annihilate the troll in front of him. But this was pretty much the normal rage he felt towards everyone. He just had a genuine hate for everyone. They were all nuisances to him. But right now, there was a specific irritation gauged towards Sollux.

Ironically, never until now was he afraid of how another troll might act.

* * *

Sollux had figured the smaller troll would suddenly act like this towards him. He expected it within mere minutes of placing a hand anywhere near Karkat. And his suspicions were deemed true when he felt the smaller troll shove him back into the opposite wall, in which he gladly let go and slowly stood up to his full height to glare down at the other with narrowed bi-colored eyes. His glasses gleamed with an eerie tint from the light beaming in from the windows, making the psionic's silence all the more threatening.

He read Karkat within minutes. Seconds. The shorter of the two was just highly misunderstood. If one would think about it really hard, Karkat and Sollux had a lot of similarities with secretly caring for other people but not giving a shit if they cared back. Thing is, he could tell Karkat cared about it in reciprocal ways. It seemed as if the Cancer wanted someone to care - no matter who it was, he just wanted someone to care and he was never shown that before. Well neither was the psionic but he was going to shove that thought aside.

Oh, he was feisty. "Funny, KK.." The psionic murmured, placing his palms against the wall and pushing himself off of it and slowly walking back towards the Cancer. "You thay no one giveth a thit when you don't even know people." It was true. If Karkat could read people as easily as he could, then the Cancer would be able to see that deep on the inside, Sollux really did give a shit about him. It just wasn't in the psionic's nature to show it in a rather nice way. In fact, it was really hard to express a feeling that he never had to use before.

He noted Karkat's actions, and his eyes crackled with red and blue electricity as he tilted his head to stare at the shorter troll. He couldn't have been that stupid, really. Both trolls knew who the victor would be if they ever got into a physical fight.

* * *

Karkat was a rather impressionable troll and might have been easy to intimidate had he not been the most prideful troll in all of Alternia. Being the moirail of Gamzee also played a large part in that though. He wasn't afraid of much after seeing the juggalo act like a psycho from time to time. Additionally, he didn't know a whole lot about psionics. Sure some trolls had them, but he had never seen someone like Sollux who was a master of the psionics. Needless to say he knew that Sollux had the advantage but he didn't know quite how enormous that advantage was.

He didn't like when people could read him. He hated being simple to figure out. He hated when a troll could tell him exactly what was on his mind. It killed him inside, at least a little. Karkat wasn't one to admit to any feeling no matter what it was. He didn't like to admit that he was insecure in any way. And he hated when someone named what was wrong with him before he did. When it came to other trolls, he knew exactly what was going on with them and was fantastic at solving it. When it was himself, it was something different entirely.

"I fucking know people, maybe if you weren't so caught up in being a douche you might have noticed that the only one who is around all the fucking time is me." As the other moved towards him he growled rather territorially as if the mustard blood was invading his space.

As the other stepped closer still and looked down at him with his red and blue eyes Karkat glared up at him with a burning intensity. He was angry and Sollux was mocking him. Now he was furious. "One more fucking step, I dare you." He snarled as his hands curled into fists.

* * *

The Gemini had a rather impressive amount of pride in himself as well, but even then he knew when to stop. Karkat didn't however, giving him a rather hard shell and it was sometimes hard to get along with him. Either that, or their personalities were so different, they were bound to get into an argument one way or another. They could have easily been alike as well. Both were very prideful in what they did, both trolls had an attitude and often had comebacks of their own to arguments, and both trolls seemed to be highly misunderstood in the eyes of others. Both Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas – all they seemed to truthfully want was acceptance. But for different reasons. And Sollux was too ignorant to even realize that thought.

His psionics had a rather large advantage in battle when it came down to it, but the dual horned troll often would tone it down a bit. If he ever used his full potential to his powers, he could possibly tear Karkat apart with the force of the psionic abilities he obtained. That thought right there showed himself that he at least cared a little for Karkat – if not even more, but that thought was to stay inside his mind and never be spoken aloud. People were easy to read to him. He would observe actions and personality switches with attitudes, along to being accustomed to their natural behavior. Karkat was way too easy to read and he was surprised no one ever noticed.

"I know people a lot more than you, Kk." Karkat did have a point, though. The fact that he was there when really no one else wasn't. But Sollux wasn't about to admit that he wanted to thank him. Nope. He would keep this up, and as if to piss the smaller troll off ever further, the Gemini put on a smug smirk as he took a step towards the Cancer. "What now, athhole?"

* * *

Karkat never compared his personality, goals, or interests with another troll. The main reason for that was because he was never really sure exactly what those all were. He didn't know how he himself thought, as previously stated. All he /really/ knew was that he cared about others to some level. He hated to see trolls suffer if he could have done something to fix it. That being said, he /would/ stand to see another suffer if it was exactly his intent, save the guilt for later.

Like most low bloods, Karkat didn't have much at his disposal. Each and every troll had some kind of advantage whether it be one thing or another. But Karkat, being the lowest of the low, had nothing at his disposal. Not that he really was going to admit either of those things. He wasn't an idiot, he did find some value in life and if he really needed to, he would back down. But it would take an awful lot to get him to step down. Or at least, in his head it would take effort from a troll. In reality, it probably wasn't going to take much. There were a few things that the Cancer kept secret more than others.

Good question, what now? What the fuck was he thinking of doing? What was the plan now? His instincts pretty much answered those questions in between heartbeats. The next thing he could feel was his fist colliding with the side of Sollux's jaw. If the Cancer was surprised he had just done that, he didn't show it in the least bit. He wasn't one to simply explode but right now he was. He was pissed and now it was probably pretty obvious to the Gemini. All of that previously pent up anger? Yeah, this was the release of it.

* * *

If anything, Sollux could give less of a fuck than Karkat ever could with people. He could read him. He knew him, although they didn't visit each other as much, and this was the perfect example of why that never happened and why they never got near each other a majority of the time. It was possible for the psionic to not care at all, to have his external shell appear cold and as a complete asshole, a complete douchebag. During a physical fight with a troll, which he didn't have often, an example of his kindness was given by not using his powers on someone he knew. However, if Karkat were to push it too far, there would be no hesitation, only complete retaliation in his defense.

A small smirk began to tug at the Gemini's lips as he sensed that anger within the tiny troll grow. It was actually pretty amazing that such a tiny little body could even hold that astronomical amount of hatred. Funny, really. Karkat came over for a visit, and the conversation was just fine up until they got into one simple argument – and now they were at each other's throats. Sollux Captor had no problem with that. Regardless though of Karkat's size, that tiny little troll could actually take him down – he wasn't that stupid. The Gemini was one to think before he acted in this type of situation. However, Sollux's taller and lankier stature could also retaliate with an attack of his own strength and take him down right back.

And it was at that exact moment where the psionic's head snapped to the side, dual lensed glasses falling onto one of the stairs with a loud crack as the glass of the red lens shattered across a few of the steps. That hit was fucking hard. The Cancer was angry, and that was more than obvious as he just exploded with it. Another crack was heard the moment the other troll's fist had connected, resulting in Sollux lifting a hand and gently grabbing at his lower jaw and moving it back and forth to see if it was broken. Thankfully, Karkat did not knock his jaw out of place, but the little fucker came close. Too close.

He slowly turned back to the Cancer, stature still completely calm regardless of getting slugged across the face. His eyes began to glow with a faint amount of blue and red electricity, fingers flexing as the knuckles cracked – the Gemini readied his claws for a possible retaliation. However, no such attack would come so quickly. Spinning slightly on his right heel, he took a step to the right and placed his foot onto the lower step of the stairs he was currently on. With a swift action, he launched his arm out and wrapped his fingers around the Cancer's throat, claws digging into the sensitive skin. Red electricity began to travel up his arm, stopping at his wrist as if threatening to actually shock the smaller troll's red blood for a full body effect.

"Theriouthly, Kk..?" He asked, sticking his forked tongue out between his fangs, a shit eating grin present on his face. "Theriouthly..?"

* * *

**(A/N) **_I am aware this chapter is significantly shorter than the first but the next one I do believe is on the longer side so don't worry about it.  
_

_Please do continue to pitch your opinions and let me know what you think. Or even just to tell me that you are reading it._

I love to hear from you.

Thank you my lovelies,

VialCreatures


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Anthwer

**(A/N)** Thank you all SO much for the reviews. I'm really sorry this took a long time to get out. I've actually had it written for a while, it's just my partner in crime hasn't been doing the greatest so I've been delaying the release of this chapter but I'm finally putting it out here. Hopefully we will soon get back to steadily writing this. So without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Bad Anthwer**

* * *

_"Theriouthly, Kk..?" He asked, sticking his forked tongue out between his fangs, a shit eating grin present on his face. "Theriouthly..?"_

* * *

Oh Gog did he regret punching the psionic. What was he even fucking thinking? But as Sollux's hand came up to touch his jaw Karkat thought that maybe the Gemini would just shrug it off and move on with his life. That would be nice. To act as if nothing had ever happened. But no, that would be far too easy. That Cancer's fist was still clenched and posed in the post punch and he could feel his fingers ached a little. Slowly, ever so slowly he unclenched his fingers and let his arm drop to his side.

He had barely heard the other's glasses shatter but only realized that they had while the other was busy checking to make sure the smaller troll hadn't destroyed his jaw. Karkat was still pissed, but right now, there was a little bit of regret mixed in. He was past trying to understand Sollux and he still wanted to rip him to pieces, he just particularly regret slugging him across the face. The troll watched him intently for any indication of a possible painful retaliation that he expected to come. Still there was that hope the Gemini would let it go and they would move on their merry way. Not likely.

As Sollux turned towards him he managed to stay calm as well. He continued to stand tall and proud, or at least as tall and proud as he could when he was fucking short. Regardless, Karkat remained with a relatively curious expression on his face, his features soft. His sharp teeth making small indents on his lower lip as he stared up at the psionic. The only thing that betrayed his calm exterior was the look in his honey colored eyes. It was an awful lot of fear for only a split second before it became burning anger. The only other thing that contradicted his image was his vascular pump which was currently pounding within his chest.

Sollux moving down a step gave him false comfort and he actually exhaled in a short breath of relief. That was the split second before the other's hand shot out and gripped his neck in which the Cancer's second instinct of absolute panic set in. He could feel the other's claws dig into his throat and his only thought was that if his skin was pierced everything was over. Karkat was going to protect his blood color to the ends of Alternia. A silly thing to lose his head over.

The psionic glow and spark visibly moving towards him Karkat grabbed Sollux's hand with both of his own, digging his razor sharp nails into it. Desperately trying to pry it from his neck. Only when the Gemini spoke did he cease his efforts. Baring his teeth to the other, he growled the deepest he could, "Seriously." After the word left his mouth, his second regret set it. He had just fucking challenged a psionic, and for the second time in his life the flash of absolute fear passed over his eyes before dissipating.

* * *

It wasn't necessarily out of the norm for Sollux to attack almost on impact like he had just done with the red blooded troll. It was just that no one was ever around to see his true abilities, and as was though, the Gemini was a very misunderstood troll behind his external shell. He was not afraid to attack someone who threatened him, and this time Karkat had passed that line of him being able to withstand a punch to his face. As his eyes bore into Karkat's, the electricity only continued to grow in amount, outlining the psionic's body with blue and red lightning. Sollux knew when to give up, when his fate was doomed enough to where he just... wanted to give up in general. It almost had come to that when one of his headaches had mercilessly wracked his brain, but he managed to survive yet another mind onslaught. He wasn't one for the blood spectrum at all – in fact he couldn't give less of a shit, his 'give-a-shit' meter was just that low. He never took anyone for granted – if they looked and acted the part of one being able to fight, he would take it into consideration if they ever engaged in a physical fight.

The Gemini's facial features changed just ever so slightly, eyes narrowing into slits as he never took his eyes away from Karkat's features. That was something he would always watch out for. One could easily lie about their feelings and emotions just by manipulating their own voice, but if you looked them in the eyes and watched out for their expressions – they were easier to read than just hearing them out loud within a conversation. Sollux could read expressions of anger, pain, agony, despair, happiness, sadness- everything. It took him years to master the technical art of being able to read people so easily. It was just a matter of watching their actions. And yet one would how he could do that so easily. The Gemini spent so much time by himself, so much time thinking. Coding. Hacking. Trolling. He was often alone, yet always kept on his infamous poker face in a conversation with another troll. He hated being read. He hated people feeling back for him – he did that all on his own. Blamed himself. Didn't want to burden others with his problems. But that very rule of his was just broken. His facial expression changed to one of pure anger and annoyance towards the red blood.

Not even a wave of pain flashed across his eyes as those claws of the Cancer dug into his flesh, yellow droplets of blood seeping out before they ran slowly down his wrist in a small cascade motion. His bi-colored eyes quickly glanced over to watch a line of yellow, before immediately switching back to Karkat's face. There was a bit of guilt within his chest, but that did not show upon his facial features. His hand shook slightly, holding back anger to actually rip Karkat's throat. But he could never do that.

He could never do that to Karkat.

He would never do that.

He can't do that.

Not to Karkat, out of all people. No matter how much his body actually wanted him to take out all of his pain and anger on the poor troll in front of him. It tore him up inside to know that he actually began to draw blood, eyes widening to watch as crimson gently dripped down the neck of the Cancer. He had just remembered that Karkat hated to have his blood shown – how he was ashamed of it. And yet, Sollux found it utterly fascinating. Just fascinating. To him, it was a truly beautiful color – hence why he never really gave a shit about the color spectrum of the troll's blood.

With a slight squeeze of his hand around the others throat, he paused after he heard that low voice growl out to respond to him. Sollux slowly lifted his head to return to studying Karkat's facial features, before his shoulders shook and he raised his other hand and quickly seized one of the red blood's wrists. Within seconds, he repeated this motion with the other, lifting his arms and slamming Karkat's wrists onto the wall above his head against the wall of the hive. Being on stairs didn't necessarily help his position, but at that rate the Cancer wouldn't be able to use his claws. With a long inhale, the Gemini's look softened immensely, tilting his head as he leaned close to the others face – his ebony bangs gently brushed against Karkat's cheek as he whispered in his ear, "Bad anthwer."

* * *

He knew the other troll was studying him. He could feel his eyes on him as Karkat simply tried to pry Sollux's hand from his throat. The smaller troll suddenly felt the coolness of Sollux's blood touch the gray pads of his fingers as his nails pierced the other's flesh. The honey colored liquid slowly seeped from his hand. The scary part was that the mustard blood didn't make a sound. He didn't flinch, he didn't look as if he was in pain. He looked absolutely calm as could be. It terrified the Cancer. But then again, this was Sollux. And Sollux wasn't him. It almost angered him to some extent that the other could feel so shameless about such a thing and not harbor even the slightest of actions. He was jealous in that aspect. Although, Karkat would never admit that in a million years. Not to Sollux.

It took him a moment to realize that he too was bleeding. In fact, he didn't even feel the other's nails as they pierced his skin and only realized what was going on when the Gemini's eyes widened. Now he could feel the candy red blood drip down his neck in what felt like lines of fire. It burned to know that it was there and it was no longer a secret. Sure, everyone suspected it but no one had their suspicions confirmed. To Karkat, there was nothing more humiliating than this and unfortunately, he was in no position to cover it up or anything of that sort. All he knew was the psionic had his nails dug deep into his flesh and it hurt. Surprisingly though, the smaller troll didn't make a sound as the blood dripped down pooling just above his collarbone. Gog did it hurt.

He wasn't all that surprised that his claws were removed from the others wrist and slammed against the wall above his head. Karkat let out a light hiss of pain as his wrists hit the wall. They currently dripped with small trickles of the psionic's mustard colored blood. That was going to be a nasty clean up later. That is, if Karkat even survived the rest of the day… or however long he was here.

As Sollux inched forward and drew closer to Karkat, a territorial growl emitted from him. The psionic was clearly winning this little dispute and Karkat really had no chance of turning things around but he wasn't going to be torn from his pride so easily. The other's hot breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine and he grit his teeth.

It was a bad answer hm?

Sollux didn't honestly expect to hear something he would actually like did he?

The Cancer turned his head slightly and dragged his razor sharp teeth across Sollux's jawline. His original plan was actually to bite the troll but he found that the other's grip around his neck was causing him more pain than it was worth. He was however successful in making five fairly deep lines along Sollux's jaw before the other could pull away.

"What the fuck were you expecting asswipe?" Yup, Karkat's pride was definitely still intact. It was pretty much his last defense and all he had left in combat with the other troll. Regardless he wasn't going to let Sollux win this so easily. Even though it was more than obvious that he was beat. "Sorry not everything I fucking say is to your liking." This came out a little more hoarse than intended. His eyelids fluttered for a moment as he tried to come to grips with himself as his body began to ache and his neck was now stinging and screaming desperately to be released. This was where he began to struggle a little more against the taller troll and tried to regain use of his arms by pulling his wrists back.

His unruly black hair was fluffed up with irritation and his long black sleeves were now rolled to his elbow from his arms being in the air. His normally pail complexion was a pinkish tint from anger and frustration. Karkat's plump black lips were pulled into a tight snarling line showing his teeth ever so slightly. His face was now more of a twist of pain than anything but deep in his eyes were panic and fear.

* * *

The suspicion and the tension through his wonders of actually wanting to know Karkat's blood color was unremarkable. So it was true. The mutant blood existed, and he had him pinned against the wall of his hive in a rather sexual manner. Of course Sollux noticed this, although he figured it'd be uncomfortable to even bring that up. Even he wasn't that much of an asshole to bring something up like that, was he? His thoughts were positioning back and forth on each other with this one. Despite their little argument that was previously held not even moments ago, his eyes were still transfixed on that gorgeous color. Why he had such an obsession with that blood color alone almost made him cringe. It made him feel like a freak. A fool. The Gemini did not want to be seen as a psycho in Karkat's eyes. Then again… the Cancer's moirail was Gamzee. And he alone was batshit insane, so that resulted into the yellow blood thinking that Karkat's seen worse. Far worse than even he could ever muster up and do.

That color. So mesmerizing, almost like he wanted to see more. But no. Not to Karkat. As a result, it almost felt like he held black feelings towards him. Was it possible he was constantly switching back and forth? If it ever came down to actually hurting the troll to where he screamed, he didn't think he could ever do that.

'Look at yourself, Sollux. You're holding him to the wall mercilessly and drawing blood. What the fuck are you thinking?'

He clearly wasn't in the midst of his confusion and emotions. Bad mistake of getting out of reality though – a sharp pain suddenly hit the skin of his bottom jaw, and he immediately pulled away with much vigor. However, that only resulted into more skin being torn off, the Gemini letting out a rather loud hiss as he felt mustard yellow blood glide down his neck and pool at the collar of his shirt. It began to stain the black a darker yellow, the dual horned troll glancing down and staring as if the worst possible thing had just happened. Karkat had retaliated with a ping of spunk, eh? He wasn't done with him yet. For once, he wanted to see what Karkat would be like if that high amount of pride of his was knocked right to the floor and crushed into shattering pieces. A horrible thought yes, but even all strong people were eventually broken down. Little by little. Piece by piece. And there was a reason for his feelings on that subject.

He always kept so much to himself over these years, dealing with headaches and constant mood swings that weren't relevant to any given situation. Sometimes he didn't want to deal with these things on his own. He would often wish for someone to be there, yet he turned the situation around on himself and kept away from the public. Sollux no longer wanted to give any burdens. He could deal with it himself. Up until the point where he sometimes wished others could felt his pain. Feel his anguish of those god awful headaches that would randomly hit.

What the fuck was he thinking?

Again his expression softened, pausing in his actions after the red blood had raked his teeth across jaw. Now that he noted it, the small gashes kind of stung, and it actually made a small tint of pain flash across his face. He didn't know what he was thinking. He never did. It was all just a huge mind fuck to him. A game.

Fuck it.

He wanted Karkat.

Had wanted him for a while now. Just never said anything about it. Even if the Cancer was a sucker for romance novels and those disgusting and stupid movies. It was almost like he had a hard time expressing his feelings in the confusion of his thoughts. And it was true.

With a slight movement of his body, he pressed himself flush against Karkat, right thigh awkwardly placing itself between the others legs. The Cancer looked rather... cute –was that a word he could use pertaining to this?- when his face was slightly flushed with that beautiful color. It made him have a sense of power over him to know he could make him so embarrassed to actually have that red color taint his cheeks.

Acting suddenly, he lifted the hand from the others throat to give him slight relief, but said hand suddenly tangled itself in Karkat's hair. The red blood stained a few of those ebony locks, the Gemini purposely yanking back and forcing the red blood to tilt his head back. It was almost like a feral instinct to do so. The revealing of the neck meant submission. Leaning forward ever so slowly, he tightened the grip on the others wrists before raking his fangs across a previous laceration on his neck with a low growl.

* * *

It was blatantly obvious to the smaller troll that Sollux was going through a list of mixed feelings with their whole situation. The potential sexual take on the situation never actually occurred to him though. Sure he had previously experienced some mixed feelings about Sollux but nothing too drastic… he thought. Karkat knew that the psionic always intrigued him, he was always jealous of his intellect, his skills, really everything about that. But never once did he /really/ admit that to himself. It was just an aspect that was kind of always there to him.

With only a split second to think about it, Karkat realized that besides the initial shock, Sollux hadn't made any comment regarding his blood color. Had he overreacted? Were trolls just not as shallow as they used to be? But then again, Sollux wasn't /really/ in any position to judge him, after all, he was awfully low on the hemospectrum as well. Still, Karkat and Sollux were known to poke fun at one another and mock each other. But here, the psionic hadn't said a word. He had simply acknowledged it silently and moved on. At least that is what the Cancer /originally/ thought. But now he saw the other eyeing the blood as it dripped down his neck.

Oh how he wanted to kill Sollux right now.

That would make him so happy.

Everyone knew that this was the one thing that Karkat was possessive of above all other things on Alternia. His blood color. It was his secret. And he had just given that up for the sake of pride. And now he felt as though he was being mocked for it and he was completely defenseless to most degrees. Why wouldn't Sollux just look away? Was Karkat really that much of a freak? Karkat knew better than most trolls that you could appear to be the strongest and most self-confident being in the universe on the outside but on the inside be more pitiful than everyone else. Right now, he was feeling awfully pitiful.

Karkat suddenly felt the other's body press up dangerously close to his own and he was snapped back into reality. As Sollux's thigh managed to make it awkwardly between his legs, his only thought was, 'What the fuck is going on?'. Feeling the other's grip released from his neck he was allowed a single shaky breath of air that burned his lungs like the fires of hell as sharp pains shot through his body. Even so he knew that he wasn't just being left alone for more than a second and unsurprisingly the other's hand pulled at his hair. It wasn't a gentle tug either, it hurt just as much, if not more than everything else. Still he didn't make the slightest of sounds.

What came next could only be described in a single word.

Pain.

As Sollux's fangs raked across his neck his back arched so that his body was pressed up against the Gemini's even closer. His eyes shut tight and he was pretty sure somewhere in there was a cry. It might have only been his neck that was targeted but he was feeling the effects through his whole body and it begged for the other troll to stop. Needless to say the trickles of blood were no longer trickles as the crimson liquid streamed down his neck. He wasn't sure whether Sollux's growl scared him more or if it was just there but he could distinctly hear it.

After the Gemini's teeth left Karkat's neck and against the Cancer's will, his body crumpled against the other.

The worst part? He still didn't know how he felt about Sollux.

* * *

(A/N)_ Like I said, my partner in crime is not doing so well so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out._

I'm guessing that it will only get a more gory from here and possibly some blackrom. (almost definitely)

Let me know what you think of this chapter as I am quite interested.

Until then my darlings,

VialCreatures


	4. A Note From The Author

I'm sorry for getting all of your hopes up about this story updating. Unfortunately, my friend who was working on this me has decided that she won't be able to continue writing. That being said, I will continue the story as best I can when I get the chance. It's been a really busy last couple of months for me but I'm planning to get another chapter up in about a month. I really would like to keep this story line going so I will try my very best to do so. Life always seems to get into the way.

You have all been simply wonderful with all of your lovely review and I have read and responded to them all. I hope you keep them coming with ideas, critiques, or compliments. Anything and everything you say will be taken into consideration.

I'm SO sorry there have not been more/ any updates but I will work my ass off to put something up as soon as I can. I have two other fics begun with another friend of mine that may or may not be interested in. Just send me a few reviews and let me know which you would rather have:

A FULL SOLKAT STORYLINE : This, unlike the current fic is based around a matespriteship, started very similarly to this current fic.

AN IN PROGRESS ERIKAR STORYLINE: This, although in progress, is almost complete. It highlights the fears of both Eridan as a highblood prince and Karkat as a lowblood asshole.

Let me know! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, keep 'em coming.

Love and donuts,  
VialCreatures

POST NOTES: Well, I have had a few responses asking for the full and finished SolKat. SO, upon looking at the document I discovered it's around 100 pages so I'm going to work on it for a while and maybe post the first chapter in about a week? I'm going to do my best on this though. Thanks for the comments guys!


End file.
